zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganon (Hyrule Warriors)
|alt_forms = |race = Gerudo (formerly) Demon |titles = Dark Beast Demon King }} Dark Beast }} is a giant boss and the ultimate form of the Demon King Ganondorf, the main antagonist in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. He is final boss in Legends Mode in Hyrule Warriors, appearing after the Hyrulean Forces defeat Ganondorf in the final chapter, Liberation of the Triforce. In Adventure Mode, he appears in the final mission, summoned by Cia as a last-ditch effort to overcome her enemies. In both cases, the heroes must defeat Ganon to reclaim the Triforce and undo the evil brought upon their world. He is also the only playable giant boss in Hyrule Warriors, in the DLC Challenge Mode Ganon's Fury. Battle During his first phase, Ganon initially wields powers of other giant bosses (save for The Imprisoned, the Helmaroc King, and Phantom Ganon), which can be disabled with the same weapons used against their inspirations: * When Ganon hovers in the air, surrounded by a vortex of darkness, he will breath fire like Argorok. After attacking, his tail will glow blue; the Hookshot/Clawshot can be used on it to pull him down from the sky. In Ganon's Fury, this attack is a Boss Attack Item called Burning Breath. * When Ganon raises his right hand and gathers orange energy in his palm, he will launch a large fireball similar to one of King Dodongo's attacks. Throwing Bombs/Super Bomb at his hand before the Fireball is charged will interrupt the attack and damage Ganon. In Ganon's Fury, this attack is a Boss Attack Item called Fireball. * When Ganon reveals a red, Gohma-like eye on his left bracer and gathers blue energy, he will fire a large orb of electricity at his foes. After firing, the eye turns blue; shooting it with the Bow/Sacred Bow will damage him. In Ganon's Fury, this attack is a Boss Attack Item called Ganon Bomb. * When Ganon braces both hands against the ground, his shoulder spikes will open up and fire a barrage of spikes in front of him. Like Manhandla before him, this attack can be negated by throwing the Boomerang/Gale Boomerang at his "mouths" before they close up. Unlike his other "boss" attacks, this one requires two hits to permanently disable it. In Ganon's Fury, this attack is a Boss Attack Item called Fury Horn. Each time one of these attacks is negated, part of Ganon's body will show damage; his tail and right tusk will break off, his bracers will be damaged, and his shoulder spikes will be reduced to stumps. He will no longer use the corresponding attack when each part is destroyed. After losing all of his "boss" attacks, Ganon will begin using new moves, including beams and waves of dark energy and brutal physical attacks. Zelda (or Ruto if the Zelda is being used as the main character) will provide Light Arrows to use against the Demon Beast. When his forehead glows purple, they can be fired to stun him and expose his weak spot. The length of his stun time depends on how many allied commanders are still on the battlefield. Dark Ganon Dark Ganon is a shadowy doppelgänger of Ganon. Unlike Dark Link, he has no role in the main story and appears as a Giant Boss in Adventure and Challenge Mode. He has the same weaknesses, attacks, and Materials as Ganon. Adventure Mode Ganon appears as a Giant Boss in certain scenarios in Adventure Mode. On the main Adventure Map (based on The Legend of Zelda), he serves as the Dark Ruler whose defeat is the ultimate goal of Adventure Mode. On the Adventure Map, Ganon is represented by 8-Bit Gannon. Like in The Legend of Zelda, this scenario can be found on the square where Spectacle Rock is located. In order to play the scenario a Bomb Item Card must be used on the left eye rock formation (where the entrance to Level 9 is located in The Legend of Zelda). In the scenario, Link and his allies must defeat the enemy forces lead by Lana and Cia. After Cia is defeated, she summons Ganon in a last ditch effort to defeat Link. Ganon is fought using the same tactics as in Legends Mode; however, the Bow has the same effect as Light Arrows. Ganon's Fury Outside of the main story and Adventure Mode, Ganon is also playable in the DLC Challenge Mode, Ganon's Fury, which is part of the Boss Pack DLC. Defeating other Bosses allows Ganon to obtain Boss Attack Items that act as Ganon's own set of unique items. Like most playable characters, he can perform combos, a Special Attack, Focus Spirit, and a powerful Focus Spirit Attack. He uses his King of Evil Trident during his weak point attacks and as part of his Focus Spirit Attack. Unlike other playable characters, he is larger and capable of making Bosses flinch when he attacks them, due to being of similar size. Abilities Ganon is Ganondorf's powerful demonic form and his evil heart personified. With the power of the Triforce at his command, he is a force to be reckoned with, possessing the powers and abilities of several bosses, though he also inherits their weaknesses as well. He is also remains vulnerable to the power of divine weapons such as the Light Arrows and the Master Sword. In addition to the powers he demonstrates in the main story, he is also shown to be capable of breaking the fabric of reality like it were glass in his battle intro in Adventure Mode. Material Drops * Silver Material: Ganon's Mane * Gold Material: Ganon's Fang Gallery Hyrule Warriors Artwork Ganon (Concept Art).png|Concept art of Ganon Hyrule Warriors Guadian of Time Fragment of Darkness WVW69iYQMdEMj2ojbx.jpg|Ganon's spirit corrupting the Guardian of Time Hyrule Warriors Ganon's Fury King of Evil Trident (Boss Weak Point Smash).png|Ganon wielding his King of Evil Trident against The Imprisoned during his Boss Weak Point Smash Hyrule Warriors Giant Boss Dark Beast Ganon (Battle Intro).png|Dark Beast Ganon in his Battle Intro Hyrule Warriors Liberation of the Triforce Dark Beast Ganon VS The Hero Link (Cutscene).png|Ganon appearing before Link after being transformed by the Triforce Hyrule Warriors Liberation of the Triforce Ganon defeated by the Power of the Triforce.png|Ganon is resealed by the power of the Triforce File:Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Ganon (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|Ganon's 8-bit Adventure Mode sprite Hyrule Warriors Link Hero's Clothes (Boss - Ganon Recolor).png|Link's Ganon recolor Category:Final bosses Category:Hyrule Warriors bosses Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC